ninjarpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Uchiha Clan
The Uchiha Clan is one of the most popularly known clans alive in the ninja world. Fifth Great Shinobi War During the Fifth Great Shinobi War the clans had broken from there villages and started declairing there own were the most supream and powerful. Each Clan would go forth and fight eachother trying to surpass the others. After seven years of constant fighting the clans had settled down and went back to there respected villages and reformed together, learning no clan is greater then others. With each clan going back home, only the Uchiha would have no home to return to since it's family members abandond the leaf. Few Ninja of the Uchiha live in different villages scattered across the shinobi world, not belonging to a single clan, such as multiple clans have now done. Sharingan The Sharingan is the First of many abilities the Uchiha possess. The Sharingan is givin by someone through a great deal of emotional stress and strain. The First Tomoe activated would allow the user to see the flow of chakra and slight movements of enemies and the jutsu Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Technique . When stress picks up, and even more strain comes along, the sharingan has a chance of evolving to the Second Tomoe. The Second Tomoe unlocks the eyes to better see the flow of chakra and enemies movements, as well as the jutsu Demonic Illusion: Burning Paper Body . Once the emotional stress level and the strain against your opponent exceeds a well strong enough point, the sharingan gets a chance to evolving again to the Third Tomoe. The Third Tomoe allows the user even more increase to the flow of chakra and enemies movements, and unlocks the techniques Demonic Illusion: Heaven and Earth Change and Izanagi . Mangekyo Sharingan The Mangekyo Sharingan is an advanced form of the Sharingan that only few members of the clan has possessed. To obtain the Mangekyo Sharingan a user must have all three tomoe and feel deep emotional pain of losing someone. Upon awakening the Mangekyo, the user will obtain three of the following jutsu at random: Amaterasu, Kamui, Kotoamatsukami, Susanoo, or Tsukuyomi. However the great usage of the techniques cause the user's eyes to lose sight, giving them only allowed fifteen posts. In one role-play day however, the amount of posts limit will reset one post if the user is given non-interupted sleep. Blaze Release, Shield of Black Flames, Yasaka Magatama The Blaze Release is an advanced chakra nature given to the target through Amaterasu. It grants the user the jutsu Kagutsuchi. Combined with a Susanoo, who's ribs are only visible, it could also create the Shield of Black Flames Technique. Susanoo also gives the user the ability Ysaka Magatama in an imperfect state. Eternal Mangekyo Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan is only obtainable through implanting one Mangekyo Sharingan user's eyes with anothers. The user will be givin the ability's of both Mangekyo Sharingans and can never go blind, however the user will only be allowed to use there jutsu in life threatening situations. Also it will take two weeks before the user can take off the bandages after the opperation. Each Mangekyo Sharingan has a unique appearence, but each Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan is a mixture of the two. Rinnegan Through unknown means the Rinnegan is obtained through the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan by an even advanced level. Upon unlocking the Rinnegan the user will learn the jutsu Animal Path, Asura Path, Deva Path, Human Path, Naraka Path, Outer Path, Preta Path and Summoning: Demonic Statue of the Outer Path. Category:Clans